


Pining

by nearlyconscious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, HP Next Gen Fest 2018, Harry Potter Next Generation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/pseuds/nearlyconscious
Summary: It's a wonder no one besides Hugo has noticed that Lily Luna is pining for Rose.





	Pining

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this prompt so much! I hope you like this, sabethea :)

[ ](https://imgur.com/DOQcdGI)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2018 HP Next Gen Fest. The creator will be revealed on November 30.


End file.
